


After they're gone

by just_some_potato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm bad with tags, It's 1AM, John is dead, Lesterade is sad, Sherlock is dead, Why Did I Write This?, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_potato/pseuds/just_some_potato
Summary: They're leaving him all alone.No more consulting detective to help out with cases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 am in 10 minutes.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 1am and I don't know why I decided to write this.

The two graves Lesterade stood before were unusually close to each other, the distance between the headstones only 50 cm or so. They were close in life as well as in death.   
'How fitting' he thought, laughing humorlessly. He stopped, the broken smile sliding off his face.   
'You really are dead this time'  
The sharp wind sounded like a sad melody played on a violin as it whistled through the leafless branches of the trees. He stood before two headstones. 

John Hamish Watson

William Sherlock Scott Holmes

They had died together.   
Lesterade are turned to leave, not being able to bare it anymore. The wind still blew through like a mournful tune. It sounded so much like vibrating steel strings. Like sherlock's violin.  
He turned back to the graves, and for a moment, just a moment, he saw them. Just sitting there. On their headstones. Sherlock playing on his violin. John smiling softly.   
'How fitting' he thought. 'I'm seeing things'

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha  
> Please tell me if there's anything about my writing that's bad.  
> Sorry about the ' ' around the thoughts I can't figure out how to do italics...


End file.
